The Prophecy of the Five
by Red One1223
Summary: The Prophecy of The Five tells of Five Individuals: Vert Wheeler has been identified as the One with Fire in his Spirit. But what of the other Four? OC and/or insert-self story  is still trying to decide ! R&R!


_The Prophecy of The Five tells of Five Individuals: Vert Wheeler has been identified as the One with Fire in his Spirit. The second is the One who knows all,_

I groaned awake, not sure what happened to me. I only recall some voice telling me 'Are you sure you want this done?' What did I want done? Who was that voice? I sat up somewhat, to find eight figures run up to me.

"Hey, the kid's awake!" a short, young adult wearing a blue suit said. The suit was emblazed with a 5 at his left shoulder, as were the others figures. There was a taller man standing right behind him, which was his brother.

Something in my head whispered, _"Sherman and Spinner Cortez, twins, part of the Battle Force 5…Spinner is the short one, Sherman the tall one."_

I rubbed my head, not sure exactly how I knew that, but I looked to the leader, Vert Wheeler, and shook my head. What the hell is up with me? I never met these people before, did I? "Where…am I?" I heard someone ask, only to realize it was my voice. Though my voice sounded crack from disuse or lack of water.

"You're safe and back on Earth. I'm not sure what Krytus wants with you," Vert answered, my eyebrows rising up in confusion.

"Krytus?" I repeated before getting an answer from the yellow suited Asian kid, Zoom, who was eager to do something.

"Glowing red guy, hand turns into a sword…was chasing after you for a good day or so apparently," he answered. "Is this ringing a bell?"

"I…sorta…not really, Zoom…" I answered, rubbing my head still. My head felt like it was being hit by a random basketball…repeatedly. I practically felt everyone, even AJ, stiffened at that. I glanced at the faces, who were confused as I was. "What?" I asked, looking around slowly, seeing everyone's expressions: Tezz looking interested, Agura and Vert looking nervous at each other, Stanford, Zoom and Sherman were all looking at Spinner if he did anything to his blog, and AJ? He just smiled and relaxed like it was no big deal.

"Uh, we never actually introduced ourselves," Agura explained. "You were passed out when we found you. Whoever had you just left you there like that and it was lucky that Krytus didn't even find out where you were…"

"Then…how did you know he was chasing me for a day?" I asked.

"Zug, lovable chap, kinda left a note in the wall," Stanford answered and everyone looked surprised. "What? They would've found out or remember when they weren't groggy!" Everyone turned to me hoping I could remember what happened or why on earth I was being chased by Krytus and his gang of all people.

_And yet,_

"Guys…I…think that…even if I know about you guys...but...I don't remember much about that…"

"**I don't know who I am."**

_Remembers Nothing…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok, unless you guys have seen ****an episode where they have explained more about this Prophecy of 5, I'm taking the prophecy in a few way:**

**1. It's not about 5 people (6-8 atm in the show), but rather 5 species from different races. I'm not entirely sure if this is true or not..but technically, there are 4 'species' so far: Humans, Sark, Sentients (both Blue and Red), and Vandals. Each team has one person marked as Leader: Kalus on his belt/pants, Krytus and Zemerik on their chest, and Vert...somewhere on his shocksuit.**

**2. It is about five people, but sorta from different parts of the multiverse...sorta like from alternate universes. I guess you could say that this person in the story could represent me or anyone who's a huge fan of the show and wanted to be apart of it in some way.**

**Other than this, I don't know whether to continue or not...but if you do want me to continue, please feel free to I guess start sending ideas of other people of the prophecy or start helping me with names for this mystery character!...btw, gender is unknown, so you can send guy and girl names.**

**Read and Review, both people who have accounts and those who do not!**


End file.
